A Playlist
by hy'hanaa
Summary: [KyuSung] "Every song has its own story to be told" / "Untuk Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu di senja kali ini yang membuat segalanya berubah sendu." – Part 4, Evanesce.
1. Try to Remember

_Kyuhyun,_

 _Lima tahun lagi, ketika hari natal di tahun 2015, kuharap kau menepati janjimu untuk datang menemuiku. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat rahasia kita, dan ketika salju berjatuhan pada hari itu, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan jawabanku padamu.  
_

 _Yours,_

 _Jongwoon_

 _xxx_

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Kyuhyun & Yesung_

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Fluff._

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine_ _ **.**_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s),_ _unofficial_ _couple._

 _ **A/N :**_ _Inspired by_ _ **Try to Remember – The Brothers Four**_

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat kembali membaca surat yang ditulis Jongwoon bertahun-tahun lalu. Kertas itu tidak lagi rapi, kerutan-kerutan yang terlihat menandakan sudah berapa kali surat itu dibuka untuk dibaca lalu dilipat kembali untuk disimpan.

Karena alasan pekerjaan ia harus pindah ke Jerman lima tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan kehidupannya di Korea, dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Oh, apakah ia bisa menyebut Jongwoon kekasihnya? Laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengatakan 'iya' ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu. Menurutnya, Jongwoon tidak pernah bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih. Jongwoon hanya akan selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimiliki laki-laki itu.

Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Ini tidak seperti cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena ia yakin bahwa Jongwoon juga mencintainya. Hanya saja, tingkah Jongwoon yang menyebalkan itu terkadang membuatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Kim Jongwoon?

Dan kekecewaannya memuncak lima tahun lalu, tepatnya bulan September 2010, ketika ia mengatakan pada Jongwoon bahwa ia harus pindah ke Jerman dan tinggal di negeri itu selama lima tahun.

Jongwoon menatapnya tidak percaya, kesedihan perlahan terlihat jelas di sepasang cokelat cerah itu.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau bisa membuka kafe baru di sana."

Udara bulan September yang cerah tiba-tiba terasa suram. Daun-daun pohon _willow_ yang menariterdengar seperti menangis.

"Tidak."

Ia tersentak, "Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, Kyu."

Kali ini berganti ia yang menatap Jongwoon tidak percaya, wajahnya menunjukan rasa kecewa. Untuk sesaat ia merasa bahwa Jongwoon tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Keduanya menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang bergoyang tertiup angin, kuncup-kuncup bunga terlihat seperti dekorasi indah di beberapa sudut. Dan di kejauhan, di bawah bukit, hamparan kuning keemasan berkhektar-hektar lahan terlihat seperti emas yang berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari.

Ia merasakan Jongwoon menautkan jemari keduanya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menata hati dan pikirannya. Ia harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin saat ini, jika tidak, ia yakin mereka akan berakhir dengan sebuah pertengkaran.

Pergi bersamanya sama saja ia memaksa Jongwoon untuk meningalkan segalanya, kafe yang baru saja dibukanya, teman-teman, kerabat dan keluarga yang begitu dicintai laki-laki itu. Dan ia tidak ingin egois dengan menjadi penyebab dari kesedihan yang pasti akan dirasakan Jongwooon.

Ia menarik tangan Jongwoon, membuat keduanya kembali berhadapan. Tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat, menyentuh lembut sisi wajah manis itu.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku, Kim Jongwoon."

Sepasang mata sipit itu membulat lucu, tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau gila." Jongwoon berbisik lirih. "Aku baru 24 tahun, dan – demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan kau baru menginjak umurmu yang ke 22 tahun ini!"

Ia tertawa kecil, merasakan kepanikan dan kegelisahan di suara laki-laki itu, yang sebenarnya juga ia rasakan. Baiklah, sepetrinya mereka memang terlalu muda untuk menikah.

Ia menarik Jongwoon lebih mendekat, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang laki-laki itu.

Ia tersenyum, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mencium aroma sampo yang digunakan Jongwoon.

"Kyu – Kyuhyun..."

Wajah manis itu memerah, sepasang tangan berada di dadanya, seakan menahannya untuk semakin mendekat.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan menungguku kembali. Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan berpaling."

Jongwoon mengerjap lucu, mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memangnya kau siapa hingga aku harus menunggumu, Cho!"

Ia menggeram, Jongwoon yang menyebalkan menampakan hidungnya lagi kali ini. Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hah! Terserah kau saja!"

Jongwoon terkekeh, menariknya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka singkat.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu, bodoh!"

Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, ketika keberangkatannya ke Jerman, ia menemukan sebuah surat yang diselipkan di saku mantelnya. Surat berisikan tulisan tangan Jongwoon yang membuatnya bertahan selama lima tahun ini, dan membuat kekecewaan di hatinya memudar.

.

* * *

.

Bukit itu berada di luar kota Seoul. Di sebuah desa kecil menuju Incheon.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pekarangan rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya bertahun-tahun lalu, rumah yang memang sudah kosong bahkan jauh sebelum mereka menemukan tempat itu.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam diparkir di bawah pohon yang meranggas. Mobil yang ia kenali sebagai mobil kesayangan Jongwoon, mobil yang tidak akan pernah dijual oleh Jongwoon bahkan jika laki-laki itu membeli mobil baru.

Ia mematikan mesin mobil, melilitkan sebuah syal merah di sekililing lehernya sebelum keluar dari mobil. Syal itu merupakan hadiah natal dari Jongwoon dua tahun yang lalu, syal yang sengaja dibuat dan dikirim untuknya.

Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya semakin menggila, dadanya terasa ingin meledak, dan sebuah gejolak yang memaksanya untuk berjalan cepat melewati jalan setapak mulai menginvansi tubuhnya.

Semalam salju turun begitu lebat setelah ia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Menyisakan tumpukan putih di sepanjang jalan. Rumput dan semak-semak hijau yang biasanya menjadi pagar di kanan kirinya kini berubah menjadi gundukan salju. Pohon-pohon meranggas dan menyisakan batang-batang kering yang menunduk.

Jalan setapak itu mulai menanjak. Darahnya berdesir, jantungnya memompa cairan itu dengan semangat ke seluruh tubuh, dan kebahagian yang meletup-letup terasa begitu panas di bawah kulitnya.

Sebentar lagi, penantiannya akan berakhir. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang berhasil mengambil dan membawa pergi hatinya.

Dan ketika ia mencapai puncak, napasnya tercekat. Di sana, beberapa meter di hadapannya, di bawah batang-batang w _illow_ yang menunduk, Kim Jongwoon berdiri dengan mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya. Sinar matahari menyinarinya lembut, membuatnya terlihat berkilauan, jauh lebih indah dari pantulan cahaya di hamparan salju di bawah mereka.

Ia berjalan cepat, dan seolah mendengar kedatangannya Jongwoon menoleh, berdiri menghadapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang manis.

Kim Jongwoon masih terlihat sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Jongwoonnya masih saja terlihat menawan.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar saat ini, sebarapa besar kerinduannya, sebarap besar kebahagiannya saat ini.

Walaupun keduanya masih sering bertukar email bahkan saling melakukan v _ideo call_ dalam kurun waktu lima tahun ini, hal itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang membuncah ketika ia pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Jongwoon.

Ia melangkah semakin cepat, dan ketika jarak mereka begitu dekat, ia meraih tubuh Jongwoon, memeluknya begitu erat hingga ia bisa merasakan detak jantung keduanya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Napas keduanya memburu. Dan ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, salah satu tangannya langsung meraih tengkuk Jongwoon, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu erat.

Bibir mereka bertemu, bergerak seirama, menyampakaikan perasaan yang selama lima tahun ini terpendam. Ia tersenyum saat Jongwoon mengerang pelan, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkannya menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia berbisik, menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau tidak berubah, Cho. Masih saja terburu-buru." Jongwoon tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya, "bukankah aku berkata bahwa aku akan menjawabnya ketika salju berjatuhan?"

Ia berdecak kesal, "Dan kau juga tidak berubah, Kim Jongwoon. Kau masih sama menyebalkannya dengan lima tahun lalu."

Jongwoon melarikan jemari mungilnya di wajahnya, dan rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang terjadi ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Kilatan indah terlihat di sepasang cokelat cerah yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kau tahu, Kyu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Tubuhnya kembali ditarik mendekat, dan kembali di peluk begitu erat. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Jongwoon, merasakan helaian halus itu jatuh di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Jadi?"

Ia mendengar Jongwoon kembali tertawa, tawa indah yang begitu ia rindukan. Sejenak, keduanya terdiam, Jongwoon seolah berpikir tentang jawaban tepat yang harus laki-laki itu lontarkan, dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuatnya begitu gugup. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

Jongwoon menempelkan bibir di lehernya, membuat darahnya berdesir. Lalu bibir itu merambat ke atas, menuju cuping telingannya.

"Tentu saja, Kyu. Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu."

Dan batu besar yang tadi menyumbat tenggorokannya seolah diangkat. Kelegaan luar biasa mengalir di setiap sel tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa membuncah, dan ia menyadari kedua matanya memanas karena bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tahu."

Detik berikutnya butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit. Serpihan lembut yang terlihat berkilauan di bawah matahari bulan Desember.

" _Merry Christmas,_ Kyu."

" _Merry Christmas, sweetheart."_

Keduanya tertawa. Melepaskan pelukan mereka tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan yang terasa begitu hangat. Memandang guguran salju dalam diam.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ia, Cho Kyuhyun, merasa bahwa hidupnya begitu sempurna.

* * *

" _Deep in December, it's nice to remember_

 _although you know the snow will follow._

 _Deep in December, it's nice to remember_

 _the fire of September that made us mellow._

 _Deep in December our heart should remember_

 _And follow, follow, follow..."_

 _ **Part I – Try to Remember**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _I'm challenging myself._ Menulis fanfic-fanfic yang terinspirasi dari setiap lagu yang berasal dari _playlist_ di ponselku, entah itu dalam bentuk _drabble_ ataupun _oneshot_ fics.

Setiap lagu akan memiliki kisah yang berbeda, karena seperti yang kalian tahu, _every song has its own story, even memory, to be told._

Jadi, kuharap kalian menikmatinya.

 ** _P.S._** _a_ _ku akan mengupdate Bagatelle in A Minor antara besok atau lusa. ^^_

Terima kasih.

 _ **With Love,  
**_

 _ **Cloud'sHana**_

 _ **xxx**_


	2. Once In A Life Time

Cho Kyuhyun melemparkan jasnya sembarangan ke atas sofa. Mengendurkan ikatan dasi sebelum menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur tanpa berniat mengganti baju. Ia juga membiarkan ruangan itu gelap gulita tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Pukul sepuluh malam sudah lewat sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dengan berbagai macam hal berkecamuk di kepalanya. Akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak masalah yang terjadi, seolah masalah-masalah itu tidak peduli bahwa ia hanya memiliki satu kepala dan sepasang tangan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menghiraukannya, namun di sisi lain ia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Ia menghela napas, mencoba untuk terlelap. Hanya detik jarum jam yang terdengar di samping desiran _air conditioner_ dan klakson mobil di kejauhan. Malam semakin pekat, dan di saat seperti ini, ketika segalanya seakan berjalan begitu lambat, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya membutuhkan satu hal, seseorang.

* * *

 _Inspired by_ _ **Once in A Life Time – One Direction**_

 _ **[**_ _Romance, Angst, Hurt_ _ **]**_

 _[AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s)]_

 _ **::**_ _They belong to themselves. But, the fanfic is mine_ _ **::**_

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan usapan lembut di kepala. Seseorang melantunkan sebuah lagu, suara indah itu menggelitik gendang telinga. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil, membuka kedua mata dan menemukan seseorang tidur dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya. Cahaya redup dari lampu meja yang sengaja dinyalakan jatuh dengan lembut di wajah manis di hadapannya. Seseorang itu, Yesung, berhenti bersenandung, membalas senyumannya sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka secara singkat.

"Apakah aku membuatmu terbangun?"

Ia hanya menggeleng kecil, melarikan jemarinya di sisi wajah Yesung. Laki-laki itu menutup mata sejenak, seolah menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kapan kau datang hem?"

Bibir indah itu kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman, dan ia tahu bahwa ia akan terus saja terseret jatuh ketika sepasang mata itu menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Yesung mengedikan bahu, "Beberapa saat yang lalu mungkin, dan menemukanmu tertidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian seperti ini."

Laki-laki manis itu menggerutu kecil, dan rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman mendengarnya. Yesung selalu bisa membuat segalanya terasa baik-baik saja. Laki-laki itu satu-satunya orang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan semua masalah yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Ia kembali menggeleng kecil.

"Kebiasaan buruk," Yesung berdecak, "kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

Yesung akan beranjak dari tempat tidur ketika ia menarik pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk pergi. Membuat sepasang cokelat cerah itu mendelik lucu.

"Aku tidak lapar, Yesung-ah. Kemarilah, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, bukan makanan."

Yesung mendesah kesal, namun _toh_ laki-laki itu tetap kembali membaringkan tubuh di sampingnya.

"Keras kepala."

"Terima kasih, kuanggap itu sebuah pujian."

Ia terkekeh kecil, menarik Yesung untuk lebih mendekat. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang laki-laki itu, memeluknya begitu erat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Yesung yang seirama dengan miliknya.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

Hal-hal sederhana yang mampu membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu." Ada sebuah kesedihan di nada suara Yesung.

Dan laki-laki itu kembali bersenandung seraya menepuk bahunya secara konstan, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dan seakan menjadi _lullaby_ penghantar tidur, kelopak matanya kembali terasa berat. Membiarkan kegelapan kembali menelannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Hawa dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang menyala terasa menusuk kulit. Tidak ada lagi suara klakson mobil di kejauhan, hanya detak jarum jam yang masih setia terdengar.

Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan menemukan ruangan itu masih sama seperti sebelum ia terlelap. Gelap gulita, dan kali ini terasa jauh lebih dingin.

Ia menekuk kakinya ke atas, meringkuk seperti bayi. Menghela napas panjang, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Mencengkeram erat sprei, mencoba untuk mengabaikan sebuah kekosongan menyakitkan yang mulai menginvasi tubuh dan pikirannya.

Dan ia tidak peduli ketika setetes air mata berhasil merangkak keluar dari kelopaknya yang tertutup rapat.

* * *

" _When I close my eyes, all the stars align_

 _And you are by my side_

 _You are by my side_

 _Once in a life time, you were mine"_

 _ **Part II – Once in A Life Time**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **P.S.**_ _Thanks for reading 'Try To Remember' and_ _I'm very sorry for writing such a melancholy story this time._ **xxx**


	3. My Happiness

_**My Happiness - [**_ _Romance, Fluff_ _ **]**_

 _ **[**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s), Jongwoon's point of view_ _ **]**_

 _Inspired by_ _ **Flying Without Wings – Westlife**_

* * *

 _What is happiness?_

Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku, di situ tertulis bahwa, _happiness is a mood and a condition, it's not a destination_ _._ Seperti ketika merasa lelah atau lapar, rasa itu datang dan pergi, _not permanent, and it's okay_ _._ Jadi, jika kita berpikir demikian, kita akan menemukan dan merasakan kebahagian it lebih sering. Paling tidak itu yang tertulis di sana. Kebahagian dalam versi orang yang menulis buku tersebut.

Tapi, bukankah _kadar_ kebahagian setiap orang berbeda? Mungkin untuk sebagian orang hal-hal seperti itu – _happiness is a condition_ – sudah cukup, namun, mungkin, untuk sebagian yang lain, kebahagian seperti itu bukan yang mereka cari.

Karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat untuk mengukur kebahagian seseorang, dan tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa menilai kebahagian orang lain, _because people have their own versions of happiness_ _._

Seperti Kibum, sahabatku, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa kebahagian terbesarnya adalah ketika dia menemukan buku bagus, dan bisa membacanya ditemani secangkir kopi di atas meja saat hari hujan. Atau Donghae, sepupuku, yang mendeskripsikan kebahagian sebagai hidup. Kehidupan adalah kebahagiaannya, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia sukai karena dia hidup. Sesederhana itu _._ Mungkin lain halnya dengan Mello – anjing peliharaanku, dan andaikan dia bisa berbicara _–_ mungkin, dia akan mengatakan bahwa kebahagiannya adalah saat aku memberinya makanan anjing terbaik, dan mengusap lembut belakang telinganya.

Sedangkan untukku, kebahagianku adalah – dia _._

Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menjadi pusat dari semua kebahagianku, yang aku tahu hanyalah – setiap kali aku melihatnya, semua akan terasa baik-baik saja. Dan setiap kali dia ada di sampingku, letupan kebahagian membanjiri tubuhku seperti sengatan hangat sinar mentari pagi. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun selalu membuatku tenang, dan sentuhanya seakan menjanjikan bahwa dia akan selalu berada di sini, bersamaku.

Seperti pagi ini.

Kyuhyun masih tidur dengan tenang di sampingku, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu damai. Sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos melalui celah jendela berjatuhan di atas kulitnya, membuat sosoknya terlihat berkilauan.

Aku membiarkan jemariku menari di wajah Kyuhyun, menelusuri garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas, lalu turun kebawah, menyentuh leher, dan bahu. Merasakan otot-otot lengannya di bawah genggamanku.

"Selamat pagi, Jongwoon."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau, kedua kelopaknya perlahan terbuka, membebaskan sepasang cokelat cerah yang selalu berhasil membuat napasku tercekat ketika menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, dan membawanya naik mendekati wajahnya. Mengecup satu per satu jemariku.

Ah, hal sesederhana ini berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku melirik sekilas jam digital di atas meja nakas di belakang Kyuhyun. "Pukul enam lebih dua puluh menit."

"Oh, ini masih terlalu pagi." Erangnya, membuatku tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang baru akan membuka mata ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan di akhir pekan.

"Tidak ada salahnya bangun pagi di hari libur."

"Aku sudah terlalu sering bangun pagi di hari kerja, Jongwoon." Ia merajuk, sepasang bibir tebal itu mengerecut lucu. Oh, yang benar saja.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak pernah terlihat imut dengan muka seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mengusap sisi wajahku dengan jemarinya yang panjang. "Aku tahu, dan kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya."

Aku memekik kecil saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhku mendekat, membuat wajahku menempel di lehernya. Satu tangannya kugunakan sebagai bantalan, dan tangannya yang lain bermain di punggungku.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Kau ada ide?"

"Pantai?"

Aku memukul bahunya pelan, "Kau tidak ingat ini bulan apa? Aku tidak ingin mati membeku di pantai, Cho."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu bioskop?"

"Tidak ada film yang menarik."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba restoran Jepang yang baru saja dibuka di seberang?"

"Restoran? Aku tidak tahu kalau di seberang ada restoran baru."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berlebihan, "Kau terlalu memusatkan perhatianmu padaku, Jongwoonie. Bahkan restoran sebesar itu kau tidak lihat."

Aku berdecih kecil, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Hey, itu kenyataan. Jadi?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Nanti siang kita bisa pergi ke sana, ke restoran Jepang yang tidak pernah aku lihat karena aku terlalu terfokus padamu." Cibirku.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, bahunya berguncang hebat. "Kau lucu."

"Kuharap itu sebuah pujian, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kembali tidur?"

Kali ini aku memukul dadanya, "Itu sangat tidak produktif. Bagaimana kalau lari pagi?"

"Malas." Keluh Kyuhyun, "Aku lebih memilih bergelung di bawah selimut bersamamu daripada menyapa hawa dingin di luar. Di sini jauh lebih hangat."

Aku kembali memekik tertahan saat Kyuhyun berguling ke samping, membuat tubuhku sepenuhnya berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Jangan melakukan itu."

"Apa?"

Aku menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan, memincingkan mata ke arah Kyuhyun. "Membuatku terkejut."

"Tapi aku suka membuatmu terkejut," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, mengecupku sekilas, "aku suka mendengarmu menjerit seperti tadi, kau terdengar menggemaskan."

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Aku berniat untuk beranjak. Namun, gerakanku tertahan karena Kyuhyun. Detik berikutknya tawa geli meluncur dari mulutku saat tangan Kyuhyun menggelitik setiap bagian tubuhku.

"Hentikan, Kyu." Protesku, berusaha lepas dari cengkaramannya tapi sia-sia.

Kyuhyun berguling, membuat tubuhnya kini menjulang di atasku. Dan dia masih melakukan hal yang sama, membuat perutku sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa dan sudut mataku berair.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, serangan terakhir sebelum kedua tangannya berpindah ke atas, menangkup wajahku. Tatapan matanya membuat darahku berdesir.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, mendaratkan ciuman singkat di dahi, lalu mengecup kelopakku yang tertutup satu per satu. Turun ke bawah, aku merasakan bibir Kyuhyun di hidungku, lalu kedua pipi dan dagu.

Dia mendesahkan namaku, sebelum memagut bibirku yang terbuka. Menciumku begitu dalam. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan Kyuhyun yang meluap-luap. Dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mataku memanas. Perasaan seperti ini, perasaan dicintai seperti ini, membuat gejolak kebahagian di tubuhku terasa akan meledak.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya melebar, mungkin terkejut karena menemukanku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, ada apa? Apakah aku menyakitimu?"

Kepalaku menggeleng. Kali ini berganti tanganku yang menangkup wajahnya, membawanya turun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir kami. "Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jongwoon." Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, membuatku tersenyum simpul.

"Dan kau tidak pernah tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu."

Pada akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk mengahbiskan pagi hari di akhir pekan di atas ranjang. Bergelung di bawah selimut tebal. Menunggu hingga matahari berada di atas kepala, lalu kami akan berkunjung ke restoran Jepang yang baru saja dibuka di seberang yang tidak pernah aku ketahui karena aku terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun, kebahagian versiku, dan hanya akan menjadi milikku.

* * *

" _Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

 _To watch the sunrise on your face_

 _To know that I can say I love you_

 _At any given time or place"  
_

 ** _[Flying Without Wings]_**

* * *

 _ **Part III – My Happiness  
**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 ** _P.S._** _Thanks for reading 'Once In A Life Time'. **xxx**_


	4. Evanesce

_Inspired by_ _ **Evanesce – Super Junior**_

 **[Hurt – Angst – Romance]**

 **[AU, BL, OOC]**

* * *

" _ **Evanesce"** by **Hana** _

* * *

Untuk Kyuhyun, senja kali ini terasa muram. Bias warna emas yang berjatuhan melewati pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar terasa begitu dingin dan hampa. Untuk Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu di senja kali ini yang membuat segalanya berubah sendu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kini menatap Yesung yang sejak tadi tak juga melepaskan tatapan dari dua cangkir kopi yang membisu di atas meja, seolah cangkir itu jauh lebih menarik dari apapun di ruangan itu, termasuk dirinya. Cangkir kopi yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh sejak puluhan menit yang lalu.

"Kau yang bilang bahwa hubungan ini akan berhasil, _hyung_ – bahwa _kita_ akan berhasil."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu getir di telinganya sendiri. Untuk alasan yang aneh, ia merasa dikhianati.

Yesung mendongak, sepasang netra sekelam malam itu menatap tepat ke arahnya dengan begitu banyak gejolak yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun deskripsikan. Satu hal yang pasti, ekspresi wajah Yesung menyiratkan luka yang _tidak_ ia mengerti.

"Tidak. Aku salah. Hubungan kita _tidak_ akan pernah berhasil, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Sengatan menyakitkan itu menginvasi tubuhnya saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang kasat mata menekan dadanya kuat, membuatnya sesak.

Kenapa setelah sekian lama Yesung baru mengatakan ini? Setelah rasa itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang konkrit. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa Yesung pikir hubungan mereka _tidak_ bisa berhasil? Setelah mereka membiarkan cinta itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka tanggung – dan berubah menyakitkan seperti ini.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun merasa _dikhianati._

"Kau egois, Jongwoon."

Yesung tersentak. Lelaki itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan seraya menggigit bawahnya, samar Kyuhyun melihat luka kecil tercipta di bibir manis Yesung – dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Kau pikir kita – _aku_ akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Kau pikir semua bisa kembali seperti semula?"

Yesung membisu, lelaki itu tak juga mau menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang _disembunyikan_ Yesung, ada sesuatu yang _tidak_ ia mengerti.

"Kau pikir setelah mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita tidakakan berhasil, perasaanku padamu akan berubah?"

Suara Kyuhyun tersendat di akhir kalimat. Lidahnya berubah kelu. Begitu banyak emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa marah – dan terluka. Dulu, ketika mereka memtuskan untuk bersama, ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika semua hal berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan yang paling buruk. Namun, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu akan semenyakitkan ini – mencintai seseorang bisa begitu menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah hanya kau yang terluka."

Suara Yesung hanya berupa bisikan lirih. Kalimat itu berhasil membuatnya tertawa getir.

"Jika pada akhirnya kita berdua terluka, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena kita _tidak_ bisa bersama. Tidakah kau mengerti itu, Kyuhyun?"

Nada suara Yesung meninggi di akhir kalimat. Campuran antara rasa frustasi dan terluka. Sepasang netra itu kembali menatapnya, sorot mata Yesung menunjukan rasa lelah yang amat sangat, diam-diam memohon padanya untuk mencoba _memahami_ apa yang sedang mereka hadapi kali ini.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia _tidak_ mau mengerti.

"Jika kita terus bersama. Kau akan semakin terluka dan aku tidak akan bisa menanggungnya."

Senja di luar perlahan menghilang tergantikan malam. Hanya bayangan samar dari senja yang tersisa menyinari ruangan itu. Tak satu pun dari mereka berusaha bangkit dan menyalakan lampu. Seakan kegelapan itu mampu membuat mereka bertahan, membuat luka itu tidak terlihat jelas.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah kasar, bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan hatimu?"

"Setelah ini, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan _baik-baik saja."_

"Kim Jongwoon!" Kyuhyun berteriak gusar.

"Kau tahu, Kyu, di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak terjadi seberapa keras pun kau mencoba."

"Kau tidak akan tahu apakah takdir bisa diubah jika tidak mencobanya."

"Aku sudah mencobanya, Cho Kyuhyun. _Kita_ sudah mencobanya."

Pandangan Kyuhyun berubah nanar, "Dan karena kita _belum_ berhasil kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Kau pikir ini mudah untukku? Kau pikir dengan melepaskanmu, pada akhirnya aku tidak akan menyesal?"

Kyuhyun membisu. Untuk beberapa hal, Yesung benar. Ini tidak mudah. Seberapa kali pun mereka mencoba, mereka akan kembali pada titik awal. Seberapa keras pun mereka berjuang, perpisahan seolah menjadi jalan terakhir yang bisa mereka temukan.

"Kumohon, Kyu – " suara Yesung hanya berupa bisikan, namun dalam keadaan sesunyi ini, suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya, begitu pilu – dan menyakitkan, " – kita harus menghentikannya sekarang. _Kau tahu maksudku_ , jadi kumohon, bantu aku menyelamatkan apa yang bisa kita selamatkan. Jika tidak, _akan semakin banyak orang yang kecewa_. Akan ada banyak hal yang harus kita korbankan. Ini bukan saja tentang aku, kau ataupun kita. Ini juga tentang _mereka._ "

"Dan untuk orang-orang itu kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, kau mengorbankan kita."

"Apa kau pikir _kita_ memiliki pilihan lain?"

Meskipun Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menyangkal, Yesung benar. Untuk bisa bersama, mereka harus mengorbankan banyak hal, _menyakiti_ banyak orang. Namun, tidakkah ia dan Yesung juga berhak untuk bahagia? Tidak bisakah mereka berdua bersikap _sedikit_ egois?

Dalam keremangan, Kyuhyun berusaha keras membaca ekspresi Yesung. Dan dalam keremangan, saat ia melihat ekspresi itu, ia tahu benar bahwa hubungan ini juga _menyakiti_ mereka.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak memiliki pilihan apapun." Kyuhyun berdiri, menyambar mantelnya di lengan sofa lalu berkata, "Dan jika itu yang kau _inginkan,_ aku akan melakukannya, _hyung._ Jika kau ingin menyerah, maka aku akanmenyerah."

Jadi, bukankah ini saatnya mereka _menyerah_ pada keadaan?

"Maaf – maafkan aku…"

"Karena seperti yang kau katakan, hubungan kita _tidak_ akan pernah berhasil."

Dengan itu Kyuhyun melangkah pergi. Berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan isakan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Yesung, berusaha keras untuk tidak meraih tubuh Yesung ke dalam perlukannya. Karena ia tahu, jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskan lelaki itu dari hidupnya.

Maka, Kyuhyun terus melangkah pergi. Meraih knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Untuk beberapa saat ia membeku, menarik napas dalam lalu berkata lirih, "Tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal, Jongwoon – bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Hanya itu."

Setelahnya, ia benar-benar melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Melangkah pergi dari hidup orang yang ia cintai. Ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan tergugu. Membiarkan hatinya hancur tanpa mampu ia cegah.

Karena sesungguhnya Kyuhyun tahu benar bahwa hubungan mereka memang _mustahil_ untuk terjadi.

* * *

" _Will this dream end like this?_

 _Why can't I get both the person and the love?_

 _In the end, it's all momentary, love is momentary_

 _It's just a passing dream, I don't want to wake up yet"_

– **Evanese** by **Super Junior** (translated)

* * *

Part IV – END

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _OK, I will make it clear._ **Playlist adalah kumpulan drabble / one shot fanfic / song-fic.** Jadi, tidak ada relasi atau hubungan antara satu cerita dengan cerita yang lain. Kalaupun ada, aku akan menuliskannya dan memberitahu kalian.

Dan untuk part ini (seperti part 2 sebelumnya – Once in A Life Time) aku memberikan akhir yang 'samar'. Aku membiarkan kalian berimajinasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpisah. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersama. Karena kupikir setiap orang memiliki definisi sendiri untuk 'perpisahan'. ^^

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca. _ILYSM, guys. xoxo_

 ** _With Love,_**

 ** _Hana_**


End file.
